


Harry Potter and his Dragon Creature Inheritance

by summertuvok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertuvok/pseuds/summertuvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes into his dragon inheritance and goes searching for his mate. He finds Charlie Weasley and together they both find happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter  
> Non Epilogue compliant

It was just 2 months since the final Battle. Voldemort was finally dead and everything was finally settling down since the end of the war. Ron and Hermione were in Australia looking for her parents. 

Harry was feeling anxious, his 18th birthday was in just a couple of days. According to his family history there was dragon blood in there family line. He was nervous because after everything that has happened to him while fighting against Voldemort, his creature DNA has been activated. Which means that when he turns 18 his dragon creature will be activated. 

Harry has been researching all about dragon creature inheritance. He knew that when he turned 18 that he would come into his inheritance. If his mate is already 18 or older he will start to go crazy while searching for him (at least he was hoping for a guy as he was gay). 

\-----

Night of his 18th birthday, Harry was laying awake thinking about what his life could en-tale for the next couple of months. If his mate was alive and older then him then he would need to start looking for him immediately. All the books and research said that he would know immediately after coming into his inheritance if his mate was alive. He would also be drawn to him right away. Not sure what that would mean but he was nervous. 

As the clock turned to midnight Harry started to scream. Wings erupted from his back, he grew 4 inches, his hair grew to the middle of his back and straighten a little. When he woke up the next morning, he stood up and looked in the mirror over his dresser. He was about 6 ft tall now, filled out a little more. His eye sight was great no need for glasses anymore. His wings were something else though. wing span of about 6ft and nice dark green dragon skin that looked and felt like leather. 

Already starting to feel like something is wrong, his mate needs him, he needs his mate. I need him now, now , now. How do i find him? Okay calm down, Harry starts to think to him self, you need to get an idea of what to do.

\---

While Harry was going through his inheritance his mate was going through a change as well. Charlie Weasley was sleeping nicely dreaming of the mate that had yet to turn 18, one day his mate will turn 18 and he will have him (yes he knew his mate would be male, as he was gay). As midnight hit Charlie woke with a scream. 

Charlie was staying at the burrow for a couple of weeks while everything settled down. As he screamed he woke his parents and siblings. They all run up or down the stairs to his bedroom. His dad bursts through the door to his bedroom to see what is wrong. Charlies' wings have erupted again he can't control the scream that comes out of his mouth. 

His dad comes to the bed, "It is about time, i wonder who he is," he smiles at his son. 

The next morning Charlie wakes up feeling relaxed and smiles his mate has turned 18 and come into his inheritance. Wondering who it might be he gets dressed and walks downstairs to the kitchen. His parents are waiting for him with smiles on their faces.

"Good morning", Charlie smiled but deep down he knew something was wrong he needed his mate. Where was he. He was needed. 

"Charlie dear we need to talk about last night," Molly smiled. "Now that your mate is 18 you need to be careful until you find each other, it shouldn't take long. You will both be looking for each other frantically. If you do not find each other soon you will go crazy until you do." 

As Molly was explaining this Charlie was looking out the window over the field. He saw something or maybe someone coming up the drive. A young man was walking up the drive. He looked so fit and determined. 

\----  
Harry couldn't take it anymore he needed his mate. Where to find him. He thought about it and decided on a plan of action. He walked out of the wards surrounding his house and just felt where he needed to go and apparated away from his house to where his mate was, he hoped.

When he had arrived he realized he had arrived near the burrow so he started to walk toward the home. He could smell his mate. Not strong but his mate was around here somewhere. He started to think about it and wondered who he was, what would he be like. As he started to walk toward the house faster, the closer he got to the house the more he could smell his mate. He was inside the house. 

\---

Charlie was watching the an walking up the drive, he reminded him of someone, someone who was so gorgeous and had emerald eyes. Oh how he wished his mate could be that man but this man was too tall to be him. He looked like he was on a mission. Charlie decided to go see who this person was. 

He got up and walked out the back door to the walkway the man was using. His parents were surprised that he just got up and left. They turned and looked where he had gone. They saw him heading toward the walkway where a man was walking toward the burrow. They smiled at each other maybe this man was his mate. 

Charlie got the door open and walked outside, and was hit with the smell of his mate. OH this was his mate walking toward him. He walked faster.

"Charlie its you, your my mate," Harry smiled a huge smile. Charlie looked confused, "How do you know my name? you look familiar but i have never met you before."

"Charlie its me Harry. I just changed a lot last night. Grew a little and you know everything with my inheritance." Harry smiled but looked down, maybe Charlie was not interested in him. 

Charlie could tell that Harry was nervous, so he decided to show him how happy he was. He walked closer and grabbed Harry and pulled his face to his for a deep kiss. He wrapped his hands into Harry's hair and pulled him closer. Harry wrapped his arms around Charlie's neck and deepened the kiss. Licked charlie's lip and pushed his tongue into his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry then aparated them both back to his house. Once there they both walked into the house. Charlie was amazed at how powerful Harry tuely was. He didnt seem affected by aparating them both at all. Once inside Harry called for a house elf to prepare breakfast for 2 people. Charlie and Harry sat down on the couch in the living room while they waited for breakfast to be ready.  
"Charlie are you okay with this, I know I have had a crush on you for the last couple of years. Your strong, silent, sweet, caring and so giving. But I am just me nothing really special." Hary started to ramble on and on.   
"Harry, when I saw you walking up the drive and I saw your eyes the first thing I thought was, how much I wished it was you. I thought it was someone else because you are so much taller now. I think you are beyond perfect everything I could ever want, and truth be told I have had a crush on you for years as well. You have no idea how happy I am that it was you coming up the drive and not someone else." Charlie said as he leaned in to kiss the raven haired man again.

Charlie pulled Harry to him and deepened the kiss. He flicked his tongue against Harry's lip and Harry gasp to give Charlie entrance to his mouth. Charlie took the moment and quickly flick his tongue inside to get the full taste of his Harry. Their tongues battled for dominace and Charlie's won out. 

Charlie leaned into Harry more and started to press him into the couch. Harry arched into Charlie cuasing him to moan from the friction caused by there members rubbing together.

"Do you want to do this now Harry because if we go much further, I am not going to be able to stop. I want you now. I want to be in you. I want you to be mine." 

"Make me yours Charlie, I am yours." 

To prove Harry's point he started to remove Charlies shirt over his head. Charlie removed Harry's shirt over his head. Now they were both achingly hard and moaning against each other on the couch. Charlie stood up and started to pull Harry toward his room. 

Once they got to the bedroom Charlie pushed Harry against the bed and started to remove his pants. Harry was working on Charlies pants while charlie was working on his. After a couple of moments both were standing next to the bed completely naked just staring at each other. 

Charlie leaned Harry onto the bed and crawled onto the bed with him. Working his way up to Harrys' mouth he kissed each leg all the way up to his hips. Then he started on his stomach and then started to suck and flick his nipples. All while ignoring the one area that Harry wanted his attention on. While Harry was moaning from all the kisses that Charlie was raining all over his body, Charlie had summoned some lube and was just entering his first finger into Harry's tight hole. In and out until he could fit 2 in. Then he started to scissor the two fingers to make room for a bigger appendage. Harry was moaning and arching into Charlie more and more. 

Soon He was ready for Charlie to enter him. Charlie put some lube onto his cock and started to slowly enter Harrys' tight entrance. Slowly entering Harry while watching Harry's face in case there was too much pain. Finally full seated into his mate he waited until Harry was relaxed. Harry started to move which was Charlie's que to start sliding in and out. He started slowly at first.

"Come on Red, harder, faster. I wont break." Harry Gasped. 

Upon hearing Harry gasping for more Charlie couldn't help him self he started to thrust in and out faster and harder. Lifting Harry up. Harry matched him for every thrust.

"Red, I am gonna . . . . .c . u. . m ."

"Come for me Raven. Come now." and Harry did he came harder then he had ever cum before. Charlie continued to thrust 3 more times then he emptied his seed into Harry. 

Completely sated, Charlie pulled out and cleaned them both before laying next to Harry and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Burrow.   
Molly and Arthur watched as Charlie met up with the stranger who had been walking toward the house. All of a sudden they were both gone.

Arthur smiled, "Well I guess that answers that."

Arthur and Molly smiled at each other while all the kids looked at them with barely contained curiosity. 

"Charlie came into a creature inheritance years ago, when he turned 18. We have some dragon blood in our family but only Charlie has ever shown the creature side. Last night his mate came into his inheritance and they just left together." Arthur explained to all the family.

"Will we get to meet his mate, soon?" asked Ginny. I wonder who it is she thought. I only know one person whos birthday is today. Charlie would be good for him better then someone like Draco. 

"Yes, Charlie will bring him around in the next day or two hopefully. They just need to settle the bond between the two of them first." Molly said, she was hoping it was the one person who could use the love from her son the most. He had creature in him but no one was sure what kind. He would have come into his inheritance this morning.   
\----  
A couple of hours later, Harry and Charlie woke up completely refreshed and happy. Charlie was looking at Harry wondering how he could ever deserve someone as perfect as him. 

"You know my parents are probably going sparse since I disappeared this morning. I should probably go home and settle everything down." Charlie said.

Harry was sad, did Charlie want to leave him already. He thought what they had was good. It could be great. Seeing what was on Harrys' face Charlie quickly calmed the younger man down.

"Your coming with me of course, do you really think I would leave you on your own after just this much time together. I do not want you more then like 10ft away from me at all times right now. You are mine and you are staying mine."

Harry felt positively giddy and the prospect and having someone so possessive over him. He and Charlie started to get dressed and ready to head to the Burrow.  
\---  
Dinner at the Burrow that night was a normal affair. Ginny brought her boyfriend Dean with her. Ron and Hermione were there, as were Bill and Fluer. The twins both were there with their significant others. Fred with Angelina and George with Lee. Percy was even there but he was the only single one in the group. 

As they were all sitting down for dinner, Molly noticed that Charlie's hand on the clocked started to move. It moved from AWAY to HOME. She was so excited maybe he brought his mate with him. 

The front door opened and in walked Charlie smiling just about as big as he could. He was followed by a tall, well built man that looked familiar. He had striking green eyes, black as night hair down to the middle of his back, he was well built and tall about 6ft tall. The only thing that looked at all familiar were the eyes. They all looked at him for a moment. 

Charlie smirked at Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry and whispered in his ear, "Guess they don't recognize you. They probably notice your eyes and that is it." 

Harry smirked back, and he whispered, "do you wanna just tell them or wait and see if they figure it out during dinner?"

"Oh you are devious lets wait and see if they can figure it out." Charlie whispered back.

Smiling Charlie led the way for Harry to a seat at the table. "Hey mum, dad, everyone I hope it was okay that I brought a guest for dinner tonight. This is my mate. He is a little shy."

"Hello," everyone said quietly. It was softest Harry had ever heard the Weasleys ever be at the dinner table. Oh this was going to be fun. 

"Hello, everyone. Charlie has told me so much about all of you. Hopefully we will get to know each other well." Harry smiled. He looked at each person and no one seemed to realize it was him until he got to Fluer. Fluer was trying so hard not to laugh, she knew right away who Charlie's mate was but she was going to let them have their fun.

Leaning into Charlie, Harry whispered, "Fluer knows who I am, I give it 10 minutes before Bill figures it out." 

Charlie started to laugh, every one turned to look at him as if something was wrong. " I bet Raven, I just bet he does" he whispered back to his love, his mate. 

The family all ate together and were having a good time at dinner. Even Harry was having fun even though know one knew it was him. Shortly after dinner was done they all retired to the living room. A short time later there was a soft knock on the door and Arthur went get it. 

Charlie and Harry with their creature hearing could hear the men at the door. "Arthur we need to know if you have seen Harry, He disappeared and we cant seem to find him." "No I haven't, why dont you guys come in and rest and then we will all help you look."

Harry leaned into Charlie, "Everyone will know now, that is Remus and Sirius, they both know my sent and they will know in about 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, . "

"Harry, we have been looking for you all day. Nice Inheritance by the way. Why would you do that to us. Do you know how worried Sirius and I were. We thought you died or something," Remus was yelling. 

Everyone looked at Charlies mate and Remus, and it seemed to dawn on everyone just who the person was who had dinner with them this evening. 

"Thanks Remmy, they all didnt know who I was until just now. Well all except Charlie of course and Fluer." Harry just grinned. 

Ron was surprised, Harry had changed so much in the last 24 hours he was amazed. How could not have recognized his own friend though really. 

"Oh, really you boys thought you would try and trick us. That is so not nice," Molly was irritated. 

"No we didnt lie or anything we just didnt give anything away. We were hoping you would recognize me by the end of dinner."

Now Remus and Sirius were laughing. They had all had dinner with Harry and not even realized it. His eyes were a dead give away no one had those eyes. 

After about an hour of chatting and catching up with everyone, Harry and Charlie decided to head out. They headed back to Harry's house and went to bed cuddling up to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
As time went on for the next couple of weeks Charlie and Harry got use to each other and the bond settled. They were both starting to discuss options for their future. Charlie wanted to go back to Romania and continue his work with Dragons there. Harry was okay with that he wanted to continue to study and learn about the Wizarding world that he had not had time to learn. 

Harry was thinking of continuing his education which Charlie was more then happy to help with. As they were getting everything ready for their move back to Romania they start to discuss some other things as well. 

"Charlie, is you place big enough for both of us and a study maybe a library?" Harry was a little worried that they would not have enough space, actually Charlie was a little worried about the same thing.

"I was just thinking about that as well, maybe we should look into buying a place together. That way it is both of ours and we have room for an office for you, a library, and a couple of guest rooms. What do you think? We can start looking this weekend I will still have a few days off after we get back." Charlie explained.

"That sounds wonderful." Harry Smiled.

Two weeks later they had a beautiful home they both loved, it had 2 offices, a large library, 5 bedrooms (way more then they needed), and a very nice large kitchen. Harry discovered that Charlie could not cook at all so he took over that job in their home so that they actually ate something everyday that was not take out or from the mess on base. 

\- - - 

As the next month went by everything tended to be the same. Charlie and Harry got more use to each other and fell more and more in love with each other. Of course things never stay the same.

As October stated so did Harry getting sick. He would wake up in the morning and trying to be as quiet as possible as not to wake up Charlie he would get to the bathroom and throw up anything and and everything in his system.

After this occurred for about a week Harry was starting to get worried that something might be seriously wrong with him. When Charlie got home that afternoon he found Harry on the couch crying and hysterical.

Running over to the couch, "Harry, babe, what is wrong? Are you hurt?," Charlie was starting to get worried when Harry did not answer right away.

"I . .think something. . . is wrong. . . with me. I have been . . . . sick for over . . . a week. . ...Not getting better." Harry explained through tears.

Charlie picked him up and held him. "Okay we will go to the base healer tomorrow. Let me send a note to her and to my boss and explain what is going on. I wish you had told me then you wouldn't have to suffer alone in this. No matter what, I love you , and we will get through it. Together." 

"Love you too, Charlie", as Harry said this he fell asleep in his loves arms already more relaxed now that Charlie knew what was going on.

\- - - -

The next day as the arrived at the healers office, Harry proceeded to get sick again. 

"Its okay babe, I am right here." Charlie calming told Harry while hold him.

The healer came out and lead them back to a examine room. 

"What seems to be the problem." the Healer asked.

"Beth, you know that i had a dragon inheritance some years ago right," Beth nodded, "well this is Harry he is my mate he cam into his inheritance over the summer. He has been sick for the last week and he is starting to get scarred that something is seriously wrong. I do not think anything really is wrong maybe just a bug or the flu but could you check him out so we know for sure." Charlie explained.

"Yes, yes, no worries. Better safe then sorry." Beth rambled while she took her wand out and cast a couple of diagnostic spells over Harry. The last one she did was because nothing else came up and they did both have creature inheritances.

"Boys, you both know that when you have creature inheritances that one if not both of you can become pregnant right?" Beth asked pretty sure she knew what the answer was going to be otherwise the boys would not be so worried.

They looked at each other and shook their heads. 

"I think they should cover this in schools more, but because creature inheritances have predestined mates one or both of the mates has to be able to conceive and carry a child to continue the species. Charlie your mate is not sick he is pregnant." Beth explained with a huge smile of her face.

Charlie looked at Harry and started to smile. Harry was confused and once everything became clear in his mind he was happy. They could have children together, that was amazing.

"Charlie, are you okay with this? I did not know and I won't change it" Harry asked hopeful that everything was okay but he was prepared for Charlie to reject him and their child. 

"Harry, I always wanted children, I just did not know it was going to be possible. I am so happy." Charlie said to Harry and then turned to Beth and asked, "How far along is he and when is the baby due?"

"He is about 6 weeks and most dragon inheritance babies are born in about 7-8 months depending on the bearer. Let you boss know that you may need some extra time with your mate as sometimes they can be quite demanding during the 4-6 months, sexually. You may need a stamina potion which I will have ready for you at that time." Beth said to, two very red faces.

\- - - 

After talking with his boss Charlie and Harry decided to go back to England for a weekend and tell their friends and family. It was decided that they would not reveal the sex of the baby or anything to anyone. 

They had already made the nursery up at home and Harry had started to plan his studying around things for the baby. Harry was so excited to have a child. A family of his very own. He was going to wait to go into a program until their children got older, he was hoping that Charlie wanted a large family, but he would wait to ask until after this little one was born. 

They had discussed Harry continuing his studies and Charlie taking some time off so he could get his certifications, but Harry wanted to stay how with the baby so that is what he was going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived back in England the following weekend. Harry had spent the week cleaning and starting on the baby's room and studying some. He figured that he could still study about the world he lived in even if he was going to stay home with the baby. He also wanted to be able to teach their child at home before they went to Hogwarts. Charlie spent the week working and making sure that everything was going to be okay for when he was gone.  
When they arrived they decided to stay at Grimauld Place with Sirius and Remus as that would give Harry more time with them and they would have more privacy and he could rest more there then at the Burrow, especially after they announced their news.   
Harry was still having some severe morning sickness and it was hard for them to hide it from Sirius and Remus. They wanted to tell everyone at the family dinner the following night on Sunday.   
Finally it was Sunday night and time to head to Burrow for dinner. Everyone was going to be there. Including Percy's boyfriend Oliver Wood. It was a full house that they arrived at with Remus and Sirius with them. They all walked in and Molly proceeded to hug the stuffing out of all of them.   
Charlie spent most the evening making sure that Harry had anything he could need or want. Molly noticed how much attention Charlie was showing Harry, and how Harry was not drinking any alcohol and how he seemed to need fresh air quit often. She finally followed both Harry and Charlie outside.   
"Okay, I know what is going on. Are you going to announce it at dinner? 'Cause if you make me keep this a secret I will strangle you after the baby is born, both of you." Molly said very quietly so no one could over hear her.  
Both Charlie and Harry looked at each other and at her, "Yes you are correct and we are going to announce at dinner. That is why we came for a week long visit." Charlie explained. Suddenly he heard a moan and turned just in time to catch Harry as he fell to the ground. Charlie picked Harry up and could feel something wet on his back. There was blood on his back.   
"Shit, I have to get him to St. Mungos', can you tell everyone? " Charlie yelled at his mom while he ran for the floo. He flood straight into emergency at St. Mungos.  
"My husband feinted and is bleeding. He is also pregnant." Charlie told the first medical personnel he could find. They rushed Harry into a room to be seen by a Healer. The best maternity Healer was there doing rounds, and he went into to see Harry right away.   
The healer came out about an hour later and went to talk to Charlie, who was sitting with the whole family in the waiting room. The healer told Charlie, "Harry is awake now and he wants to see you."   
The healer showed Charlie to Harry's room, "The babies are okay but Harry has to be put on bed-rest for the rest of the pregnancy if you want them to stay that way. He said you live in Romania and are just visiting for the week, I would suggest you plan on going home in 2-3 days and we can help make sure getting home is safe and nothing happens. Once you are home he can't travel again until after the babies are born. Twins are high risk in males and I am unsure why his Healer let him travel to England to begin with." The Healer explained.  
"I don't think the healer knew it was twins. We just found out a week ago that we were expecting. I will do what needs to be done to keep the babies safe and healthy. Charlie are you okay with going home early?" Harry asked.  
"Anything for you and our family, Love. When he is okay to leave here we will get home and stay safe. Can you let our family know they can come in?" Charlie said and asked the healer. Charlie just sat in the chair holding Harry's hand and comforting him the best he could.   
Slowly he could see the family come in and they were unusually quiet. He could see they were all worried for Harry and they all knew he was pregnant. Charlie explained everything that the Healer had told them.   
"I am glad you are okay Harry and that the little ones are as well." Molly said with a soft side hug.   
Charlie and Harry spent the next 2 days at St. Mungos' until they could get a safe transport home to Romania.


End file.
